militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arseny Mironov
| birth_place = Vladimir | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | burial_place = | burial_coordinates = | residence = Russia | citizenship = Soviet Union → Russia | alma_mater = Moscow Aviation Institute (1941) | occupation = | years_active = 1941–present | era = | employer = Gromov Flight Research Institute | known_for = scientist, oldest active researcher in aircraft aerodynamics and flight testing, one of the Gromov Flight Research Institute directors (1981-1985) | notable_works = | home_town = Zhukovsky | title = | spouse = Olga E. Rudneva (married 1940) | children = Son and daughter | parents = | mother = | father = | family = | awards = style="background:transparent" 1971 1957 1966 1970 - 1975 1985 - | website = Century anniversary of A. D. Mironov }} Arseny Mironov (born 25 December 1917) — scientist, engineer, pilot, oldest active researcher in aircraft aerodynamics and flight testing, one of the Gromov Flight Research Institute directors (1981-1985), doctor of technical science, professor, recipient of the Stalin Prize (1948) and USSR State Prize (1976), Zhukovsky Honorary Citizen. Biography Early years Born in Vladimir. Two years after the school worked as a factory electrician. In 1936 entered Moscow Aviation Institute (MAI) at a new course "Flight Testing" which graduated from in 1941. In May 1941 started working for Flight Research Institute (then still not bearing the name of M.M. Gromov) within Minaviaprom of the USSR. Scientific career Engineering and research activities in Flight Research Institute started as a flight test engineer just in three days before the beginning of the Great Patriotic War. During war period participated in the serial production fighter planes flight and ground testing accomplished by the Gromov Flight Research Institute and aircraft manufacturers in order to eliminate defects in the flight qualities and war-fighting capabilities of the aircraft. Has developed methods for aerodynamic research using the free-flying models and for the first time collected in-flight data concerning wing profile pressure distribution at transonic speeds. As a lead scientist organised the institute's flight research of aeroplanes physical aerodynamics and associated environment effects, including supersonic aeroplanes sonic boom impact. Participated in development and implementation of the series of Aircraft Testing Handbooks - official guides for the military aircraft flight and ground testing. Played a major role in USSR communication with ICAO in the areas of aircraft type certification and noise regulation, especially for supersonic transport aeroplanes. As a member of the investigation commissions was closely involved in aviation accidents investigation, including well-known like a training flight accident which takes lives of Yuri Gagarin and Vladimir Seryogin, Il-62 airliner crash near Nerskoye Lake in 1972, etc. For the first mentioned notable accident developed and still publicly support the scientifically-grounded position against a numerous different, even conspiracy, versions. Within the institute became a head of research division, then worked as a deputy to the chief of the institute (1969-1974) and later - as his first deputy (after the long-term veteran Max Taitz). After the death of V.V. Utkin in 1981 became the chief of the institute and conduct until 1985 when was appointed to this position. From 1981 till 1985 was a head of the Aerophysical and Flight Research Department within the Aeromechanics and Flight Engineering Faculty of the Moscow Institute of Physics and Technology. Since 1996 continue working for Gromov Flight Research Institute as principal researcher in the human factors and flight safety domains. Flight career In his childhood was interested in aviation and aircraft modelling. Concurrently with studying in MAI completed the initial flight training course at MAI aero-club with U-2 pilot license. Later completed gliding flight training and made several parachute jumps. In a small group of students being the newcomers from the Flight Research Institute he had a meeting with then chief of the institute Mikhail Gromov and explained him that going to be a test pilot (with a laconic Gromov's response: "Will see"). Since the first days in the institute was involved in flight testing as a test engineer, navigator and transport pilot but on October 4, 1943 there was an accident in the test flight of La-5 aeroplane with Mironov in the flight crew - a mid-air collision with air defence patrol fighter Yak-1 which pilot violated the rules and moved too close to approaching test aeroplane. Fortunately, Mironov was not killed by the Yak-1 prop blades but seriously wounded, lost 3 litres of blood, and spent five months in a hospital. Finally, his left hand is not completely unbent the elbow so it was impossible to train and apply for a test pilot position. However, he was able to pass the check flight with senior test pilot of the institute and proved he can fly light transport aeroplanes like Po-2. After that he flew a lot on Po-2, Yakovlev UT-1, etc. Accomplished hundreds of transport flights and obtained a USSR 4th class air transport pilot license. Till 1950 was also involved in test flights as navigator and flight test engineer on Il-2, Pe-8, Tu-2, Yak-9, etc. Up to his 60th anniversary always found a time to fly gliders. His flight training in gliding started before the war in Chkalov Central Aero-club (Moscow) under supervision of Sergei Anokhin. Mironov's flight instructor was Margarita Ratsenskaya — the aero-club gliding squad commander and Anokhin's wife. Due to the mutual interest in gliding Mironov became closely acquainted with Oleg Antonov and most of all was flying on the Antonov A-15 glider. Family Father - Dmitry I. Mironov ( ) (1884-1956), engineer-electrician, worked for Klasson hydroelectric power station in Moscow Region and later in Moscow for Mosenergo Company. Mother - Maria M. Iljicheva ( ) (1889-1982), housewife. Was married (1940-2017), wife - Olga E. Rudneva ( ) (1919-2017) studied in MAI the same class as her future husband. Later worked at Kazan Aviation Plant and then (together with her husband) for the Flight Research Institute as a lead flight test engineer. Son - Mikhail A. Mironov ( ) (born 1944) - scientist in acoustics, Dr. of Physics and Math, working for Andreyev Acoustics Institute. Daughter - Olga A. Maksakova (Mironova) ( ) (born 1946) - doctor (psychotherapy), Dr. of Medicine, working for Russian Burdenko Neurosurgery National Research Center. Awards and Decorations * Stalin Prize (1948) for development and implementation of a new method for aerodynamics research. * USSR State Prize (1976) for flight testing and introduction into service the Su-24 tactical bomber. * Order of Lenin (1971). * Order of the Red Banner of Labour (1957). * Order of the Badge of Honour (1966). * Jubilee Medal "In Commemoration of the 100th Anniversary of the Birth of Vladimir Ilyich Lenin" (1970). * Jubilee Medal "Thirty Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941–1945" (1975). * Medal "Veteran of Labour" (1985). * Honoured Aircraft Engineer. * Master of Sport of the USSR in gliding. * Zhukovsky Honorary Citizen. * Gromov Medal - highest corporate award of the Gromov Flight Research Institute (2011). At the 100th anniversary ceremony 25 December 2017 the Russian Federation Ministry of Industry and Trade awarded Dr. Mironov a Chest Badge "Medal of Small Arms Maker M.T. Kalashnikov". Bibliography Most publications of A. D. Mironov are in Russian and many of them still classified. Below are some notable public research articles, books, etc. Within the period between early 1980th and mid-90th as a chief editor and an author participated in publication of a book series "Aviation Test Engineer Reference Bibliotheca" consisting about ten and a half monographies on different research and methodic aspects of aircraft flight testing. His major contribution are the books: * * * As an author of some articles and consulting editor contributed in academic publication: Among other open research publications are: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * In 2017 brief autobiography was published: References External links * * Category:1917 births Category:2019 deaths Category:Aerodynamicists Category:Aerospace engineers Category:Russian aerospace engineers Category:Aviators Category:Glider pilots Category:People in aviation